This invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of repairing or protecting the exhaust system of an internal combustion engine, such as a motor vehicle exhaust system.
In order to repair minor cracks or holes appearing in the exhaust system of an internal combustion engine, for example a motor vehicle exhaust system, a filling compound or sealant in the form of a settable paste is normally applied to the area of the exhaust box or pipe which has been damaged. Sometimes, after filling of the damaged area, a bandage made of a heat resistant material such as asbestos is wrapped round the damaged area to reinforce the repair. The pasty sealant or filling compound may, of course, be appied directly to the bandage rather than to the damaged area. The operations involved in carrying out such a repair are both time consuming and messy, particularly when the filling compound or bandage to which the filling compound has been applied are being handled.